rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zeon1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blood Gulch Row: Chapter 4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 18:28, June 19, 2011 / new redvsblue wikia */ sure ill help out give me the link i prosmise i wont boss eanybody waound like dickhead wheller ill be geting pics for hes wikia and bring it to yours codythebeast Okay, let me check it first. I'll post it hear when I'm ready. Hey so what do you think of the backstory of Jack so far?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I love it! He might come into conflict with Krayson, though. MrFluffman 02:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm working on the Snowbound part right now.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 02:29, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Lets see. I'd say no but the ultimate decision is Cyrus's. I just don't like having my work posted on a place like that. Where many idiots can see it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't like nor trust the people online. I mean you I trust people on there no. But as I said its really all up to Cyrus.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well actually I was able to write Attack of the General because I'm kind of a co-creator. Along with Cyrus and Ralok. However Ralok pretty much left. So its just me and Cyrus.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 01:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Um sure! if you want. I will be updating soon... But not that often, I have a busy life. Thanks! CyrusArc 02:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey is it okay if I use ???? As a minor apperence at the beginning of the story that introduces Song? Song crashes and gets knocked out to find ???? standing over him, he freaks out and starts attacking ????, but ???? quickly knocks him out, he then wakes up and remembers nothing of the encounter, tide up in red base. I might also insinuate that ???? as an AI that allows telepathy and erases his memory. But I need the okay from you first :) CyrusArc 06:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I never said that ???? WAS an AI I said ???? HAD an AI. CyrusArc 02:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool. The story will be up within the week. CyrusArc 03:44, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Fluffman what has gotten into you? I'm sorry but I had to delete the article, comes with the Admin job to delete spam. And you have to "defeat" this guy? Are you serious? CyrusArc 02:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Um sure, it's fine by me. The final chapter of the first story is coming soon (Within the Week) and yes u can write a story, but if I find anything that I think is against a character's personality or something I don't want in their time-line I will either edit it or tell you. K? CyrusArc 03:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Level 222-Delta-Bungie Clearence Just Look at my main page on my profile and see. chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 15:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Damn So I guess you get to make your own chapter in Trinity Team. Dammit. Its not that I don't think your a bad writer, your a great one, its just that your aren't an agent in Trinity Team thus you couldn't correctly get the personalities down and you've said it yourself that your having trouble doing so.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sigh.... I guess I can't say no. You know what. How would you like to be Agent Vermont. Ralok's never on anymore. Then you could be an agent and tell it from your Agent's perspective.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep and now that your part of the team I'd be honored if you wrote another chapter in Tinities history.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 00:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I don't know... I'd say that you do Caboose. Make him stronger and smarter which would be funny.... especially the smarter part, and nobody would notice. As for changes in others I'd make Tucker's sword become... attached to his arm when he has it and make him faster but leave his strenght and smarts the same. For Church I say it would make him a top shot and even make him nicer. For Sarge make him stronger only. For Lopez make him speak English and return his wants to betray Red Team. For Grif make it do nothing for him and for Donut... hmm this ones hard. I'd say make him a zombie... you know kind of brainless. Doesn't talk much. Not an actual undead though.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Fluffman you had NO right to change my Vermont page. Ralok was the one that made the chracter so therefore it is HIS. He may not come here but that changes nothing. He is my character and cannot allow you to change him. Got it? CyrusArc 05:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I will do the first part. And you can do the last episode! CyrusArc 02:59, September 13, 2011 (UTC) OH! And something else. I think I found a good way to make ???? Special. She has this eqipment that allows her to hack and control anything. While it can be used on computers. It's specifically modified to Control Spartan armor, which is how she erasd the data logs from inside Song's helmet (Which will be in the story later). waddya think. CyrusArc 03:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mr.Fluffman, I have an idea that I'd like to see was okay with you. Seeing as how many of the characters have a someone they knew before in the canyon on opposite teams/same teams, I was thinking, what if Sam and Alexa were friends before they joined military services, like in high school or something. Just to give Sam a link and a better place in the canyon and stuff. What'dya think? Hey Mr.Fluffman, could I get some help in making the 6th episode? Mainly because I am unsure of what to write about, besides a possible fight between Krayson and Iron Fist. That's the point, and Song is gonna use the energy daggers to fight ???? and Krayson could knock him out, but right before being knocked out somehow sends a signal to the other soldiers to come and help us. CyrusArc 18:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Deal III Cypher III 21:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Title: "What's a little fight amongst Friends?" and description "Krayson and Iron Fist get into a scuffle, while the other blues take bets on who's going to win." So should I remove the past friendship between Alexa and Sam, since its a too bit like Song and Swanson? So can you tell me why Krayson disonected Sam's arm? Because I cam up with one on my own and I may be able to tie it into your's CyrusArc 03:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Mine was that there is a protocol in everyone's armor that puts them in stasis and calls command after they are seriously injured (like shot), but Song realizes that not only does no one knoe about this, none of the armor's protocol is on and can't be turned on, so he realizes someone's been hacking their armors since they got to the base. He calls the blues and tells them, and Sam says his can't be hacked because the protocol is hard-wired into his arm, and someone would have to directly cut the wire to hack into his armor. Everyone in the canyon realzies that someone has been hacking their armor and steeling information, and also planning to kill them by turning off the safety protocol, promping Song and Krayson both to go look for ???? to confront them. Song goes to find the signal on his own and Krayson is going to acutally find ????, and they accidentaly meet, leading into the season finale. CyrusArc 14:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fluffman, I'm not gonna write any BoBG episodes. Between The new season of West Virginia, and a bunch of other things I don't have time. Just wanted to let you now. Purple dempsey 222 chupathingy, i like it, got a ring to it 19:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Haha that could work. Because I was thinking today "Why would the Spartan program get good soldiers to fight and kill each other." Then I though that's somehting that Maddox would think out loud, which would get Song explaining to them the protocol, which would prompt a major freak out. I can add Sam's but about his arm and his discovering his wire is cut during the first part of the finale. But it ties in with your idea. CyrusArc 02:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) No nothing like that will happen. It will end on a bit of a Cliffhanger. That's all. CyrusArc 20:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey... I was thinking when I start writing in the episodes again... that I become leader of red team? It might propelle the story forward a little. Killgravcan still be there... Just i be the leader. It's up to you so think about it.CyrusArc 02:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fluffman, a question has been floating around in the back of my head for a while. Are the caverns located beneath the canyon going to play any big role in the future? Help, please! I'm working on a story called Squad Delta, it's about a team of space soldiers stationed on a scout ship in 2298. It's not a halo or RvB story, it's an original. Wiki is up soon. Could you help?Purple dempsey 222 11/24/11 at 10:17 AM Just help right episodes and stuff. The wiki is up if you want to see the pages Sure, put it under the Squad Delta page. RP: battle of blood gulch question i have a question abut it. can anyone join it or only certain people? if only certain people i can delete the page i made. it seems really cool i would like to be part of it. if it needs voice recordings i can't unless someone could do it for me? this is just to find out if i can if i can't join it i understand. thanks anyway. Hello me i want t use woods as part of my characters early life, the part i want to use her for is the part if his girlfriend who went missing long ago. it's an awesome plot twist ha ha i hope to hear from you soon. Gleech97 07:07, November 29, 2011 (UTC) characters only when i thought it through did it seem overused. i am fine with my character being in your thing i don't mind that at all. Gleech97 17:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi hope this doesn't sound creepy but thnk ur script writng skills are amazing and i would like to say thanks for following my page Nathan "Nevada" Tucker. hey could you check out Kalani "Arizona" Grif's file? it's the first thing i'v done on line and i want to know what you think of it. it would mean alot to me- TheViolentFlame26 11:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) chat Go to the chat log pleaseTheSuperHunter 00:07, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Go to chat pleaseTheSuperHunter 01:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm at chatTheSuperHunter 01:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Why did you use my sig image without permission? D: —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 05:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) If you want to use the title for machinima outside this site, go ahead. If you want it for this site, I'm gonna need a new title for mine first. Sgt D Grif 04:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) chat Hey if your online go to chat Colab. Hey Zeon, got your message about a possible colab. I have to say, it's peaked my interest and I always want to help a friend in need, so my answer is yes. A sequel to Nomads seems pretty neat, and I hope my skills, combined with your own, will make it even more awesome. California can appear if he has some purpose in the story and all. III Cypher III 23:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) So if you need any help with or whatever you have in store, just give me a heads up. Upcoming Series Hey Zeon um I'm going to do a series but its not related to red vs blue but its related to Halo so do I put it here or that other halo Fanon wiki that was just created?TheSuperHunter 12:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) mean time Dude, just went to the In the Mean time... page and you haven't done anything. What is up? New to this wiki Hi I'm TheSuperhunter's brother I'm new here. TSH's BRO 04:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you, not kill Swanson off in the BoBG finale? I think I may have come up with a solution to get him, and everyone else out peacefully. CyrusArc 05:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I was thinking that when people did die, Song becomes so furious that such good soldiers were slaughtered in a pontliess simulation war, he demands that the simulation not only be abolished, but also that whoever started it and the assault that killed everyone be arrested. He then asks if he can make a small division of the survivors and lead them to fight in the real fight. I was hoping that Maddox, alexa, Faith, Swanson, and Sam could be the first ones to join, and if anyone else wanted to join they could as well. But you created it, so it's up to you ^_^ CyrusArc 00:27, April 21, 2012 (UTC) That's the thing, I feel like I always press my ideas on you. and I still want you to have your way with the story. So if it doesn't fit with your ideas, I think it would be best if we just stick with your storyline. CyrusArc 01:02, April 21, 2012 (UTC) The Director's picture. Hello, Zeon, it's nice to talk to you, I'm Pwndulquiorra. I have a question: now, on The Director's profile, there is a picture of the Director from RVB Season 9. Now, other users have done this, I mean take a picture from the mainstream series and apply to their character. SDG did it with Wash, Lorchyism did it with C.T, and Supes did it with Maine. The difference between them and you, however, is that their pictures can be dismissed as merely a similiarity in armor variants and colors. With The Director, however, it's not quite so simple. Now, it was already predetermined by Supes that this Director is the grandson of Leonard Church and the original Carolina; now, even though this is two generations into the future, we can assume that the two look somewhat alike; similar facial features, similar skin tones, whatever. However, due to being the offspring of offspring and a separate person from the two, it is quite clear that this Director would be different from Leonard Church, based on genetics and logic. I just want to know, what is it that you're thinking of that calls for this Director to have a picture of his grandfather on his profile as his profile picture? If any of this has been disrespectful, I apologize, I'm socially awkward and am genuinely curious and confused.Interesting but not noteworthy 02:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, actually, I disagree with the sentiment that no important features of the Director are shown; while I do agree that we do not get his eyes color and age marks are irrelevant in this case, there are other features; from everything I've noticed, his natural hair color is black, he possesses mildly tanned skin (though I will admit that that much may be debatable due to the lighting), he has a scrawny build, and his belly shows through his outfit, suggesting that he is out of shape. However, physical appearance is not always like that; now, follow me on this because this may get a bit complicated (or I least I think it may be complicated, I don't really know): Leonard Church is the grandfather of this Director as I have said; it has also been predetermined that Leonard's wife was the original Carolina; now, if you watched Spiral, you would know that her hair color was red. That would make their offspring's hair a darker red color. Depending on the spouse of that offspring, the hair color could get darker, it could become a brighter red, or it could gain a hint of blond. While I'm on the subject of genetics, I would also like to point out that the ethnicity of the parents will also play a factor; if his non-Church parent was of African descent, for example, then that would make this Director's skin tone significantly darker by default. Also, this Director's personality and habits will also play a role: if he likes working out, he may possess some muscle tone, which the original Director did not. If he thinks he looks to pale, he may get a tan; if he doesn't like his hair color, he may dye it; he may not have any eye conditions either, or he may wear contacts if he does, so the possibility of him wearing glasses is 50/50 at the very most. Do you get what I'm saying? There are just too many variables to just assume that they would look the same or even similar without basis. However, on the plus side, that opens up many doors for creativity.Interesting but not noteworthy 02:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Tell at least 10 wikia users that dragon ball hoshi is fake.-- 18:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC) BoBG: Reunion Zeon, Cypher here. Since there has been no recent activity on the "Reunion", I'd like to ask some simple questions so I can help move this along. Among them are, which direction is the plot going, how is it going to go about, and how many of the current cast of main characters are going to die over the course of the story. Since you probably have your hands full with whatever is going on in wherever you live (or not), and since I'm on summer vacation (not much longer though), I thought I could offer some assistance in whatever way I can. Yours truly, III Cypher III (talk) 07:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Baldr Hey, Zeon, I'd like you to add something to Baldr's skills and abilities: it's called the 4th Wall Awareness. I'm now making it canon that every member of Project Valhalla possesses the 4th wall awareness. Can you do it?Never lose, Never Surrender 03:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) No problem, I can wait. It'll be a while before Baldr gets to use it, anyway.Never lose, Never Surrender 03:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Also. I am really on the chat now. I have to talk to you. DarkCrusade (talk) 19:44, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually, its best if we were on steam. Sniper cant join in. DarkCrusade (talk) 19:48, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Zeon, just got some news for you. Seems like we've got a load of vandals going around, primarily DarkCrusade. They've repeatedly vandalized South Carolina's page, Pwn's own character. If I recall, the consequence for vandalism more than once a ban. I'd like to let them off with a warning, but they've done it too many times for this to pass through. Please do something about this. III Cypher III (talk) 03:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Is there any way i can make a character for Battle of Blood Gulch? DarkCrusade (talk) 02:59, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Indeed i am. And im sorry for, ah, all those times i did something wrong and disrespectful to you. DarkCrusade (talk) 18:38, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Rvb Season 11 "J.M.L" Series Hey Zeon. Recently, I've noticed that the only "activity" is on RVBS11JML, and that "activity" is just a bunch of random chats between Wiki Con. And a bunch of random edits that serve no precendence on expanding on that "JML" idea, whatever it may have been. Would it be with my or your power to just remove that page? III Cypher III (talk) 21:45, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Great!....How? There is no "delete page" button that I see. III Cypher III (talk) 07:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) posts on red vs blue season 11 page about the season 11 page, i have been providing people information about what they are asking, i know a bunch of people are just talking crap though but please dont delete my 2 or 3 posts i have there MajorFoley1 (talk) 10:49, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Halo 4 Updates Heeeey Zeon! Long time no speak! I have a proposition. Lately, I've actually gotten into more of Halo on Xbox Live, and have made significant strides in my time on said game. As I've done with Sam from BoBG, I was wondering if you'd allow me to update the characters from BoBG into the Halo 4 engine. I'll try to keep their appearance overall close to their Halo: Reach design, but as it's a different game and some armors have been removed, I'll have to compensate. I've also made my own variant of what I envisioned their bases in Blood Gulch looked like, and what their overall "canyon" appears as well. If you have a clue of where I could post said images, that would be great. III Cypher III (talk) 05:12, July 28, 2013 (UTC) About the Wiki's policy... You can say no to this, but, as you said the policy is ad-libbed, can I make some of the policy set in stone maybe? "I am... GINGER!" 10:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I have a few ideas. Mainly policies you would usually expect from a fanon wiki. "I am... GINGER!" 18:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Things like "Don't edit other peoples articles without permission" and "Don't control another persons character during a roleplay". Just the basic ground rules for now. Other, more specific ones could be added later. It seems obvious but on the wiki I usually edit on, people tend to do those things. "I am... GINGER!" 19:53, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if the RP the Freelancer Chronicles is still going...because I had an idea for some freelancers I made